


Your Wildest Dreams

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: Harlot's Delectables [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shyness, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Sex, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: After all, you and Vergil have been seeing each other romantically for a while now. But you haven’t been very intimate with him yet...just some chaste kisses here and there with the occasional hand holding whenever he’s feeling comfortable. And you don’t mind taking the relationship slow; it’s nice dating someone who respects your boundaries and doesn’t judge your demure nature.And now, you want to take your relationship to the next level, but every time you think to mention it you suddenly feel too anxious to speak up...which is why you decided to let your body do the talking right after he escorted you back to your home.For DMC Secret Santa on Tumblr
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Harlot's Delectables [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028448
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Your Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lachesissora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Aii!!! 🌹🎄🌹 Hope your enjoy the sweet and spicy goodness! 😘

“It seems my little butterfly has revealed her beautiful wings to me.”

You shiver at the tone of his sensuous voice while your body flushes under his intense gaze. Your arms begin to fidget as you fight the urge to cover yourself, wanting to show the spark of brazen hidden within your bashful soul. 

After all, you and Vergil have been seeing each other romantically for a while now. But you haven’t been very intimate with him yet...just some chaste kisses here and there with the occasional hand holding whenever he’s feeling comfortable. And you don’t mind taking the relationship slow; it’s nice dating someone who respects your boundaries and doesn’t judge your demure nature.

And now, you want to take your relationship to the next level, but every time you think to mention it you suddenly feel too anxious to speak up. 

Which is why you decided to let your body do the talking right after he escorted you back to your home. You were hoping the subject just might pop up after a few heated kisses, but when he breaks away to get a couple of glasses and some wine from your kitchen...you seize the chance to really say what’s on your mind by stripping off your evening dress.

You didn’t plan on revealing your sheer and lacy lingerie so soon, nor did you expect to take a more direct approach. And you almost lose your nerve when he comes back, wondering if you should cut and run as his eyes widen in surprise at your scanty wardrobe. 

But the amorous look on his usually stoic face along with his flattering observation tells you that he definitely got your message loud and clear. 

Vergil remains silent as he slowly stalks towards you with desirous intent. You hold your hands behind your back, showing off the blue bralette hugging your breasts while pushing all your worries aside. His silver blue eyes flicker down while a husky growl emits from his throat, making you tremble under his blatant gaze as he admires your petite form. 

He sets the bottle of wine and glasses down along the way, long forgotten now as he stands before you. His body heat gently warms your exposed skin while the scent of mint and cedarwood makes you giddy with lust. It grows quiet as he studies you closely, smirking a little as you crane your neck up to meet his inquiring eyes. 

“Are you sure?” he asks softly, reaching up to cup your cheek with his tender touch.

Your heart beats nervously as you try to speak, but your voice gets stuck in your throat. The only response you can muster is a shy nod of your head. 

Vergil gives you a patient smile as he lowers his head, tilting your face up before resting his forehead atop your brow. His ardent gaze bores into you while the breath of his gentle command brushes across your parted mouth. 

“Let me hear it from your sweet lips.”

You softly gasp at the request while your hands swing around from behind your back. You work up the courage to comply as you grab the lapels of his fine dining jacket, whispering your desire for the handsome devil before you. 

“Make love to me, Vergil.”

A small yip of surprise escapes your throat when his lips come crashing down upon your own. You softly moan and lean into his gentle yet firm kiss as he slowly wraps his arms around your waist. He lingers over your mouth for a moment, letting out a pleased hum when you nibble on his bottom lip. Then, he parts your mouth before sweeping in with his eager tongue. 

You feel yourself getting lost in the passionate kiss, following what your heart and body wants while pulling yourself closer to his body. Your arms slide up and around his neck, barely noticing when he lifts you up into his embrace. He prompts you to wrap your legs around his waist before whisking you away towards your bedroom. 

Vergil sits you down on the foot of the bed, breaking away from your lips to remove his coat. You watch him throw it on a nearby chair while moving further up the bed, never tearing your hungry gaze away as he unbuttons his dress shirt. His lips curl into a knowing smirk as the shirt slides off his shoulders, giving you a good view of his lean and sturdy chest. 

“You truly are a vision in blue lace,” he murmurs, praising your choice of lingerie while his eyes openly roam your body.

Your flushed cheeks grow hot at the compliment while your heart thrums in excitement. “And your beauty,” he continues as he slowly crawls over your dainty form. “So delicate…” he trails off while pressing a soft kiss against your brow. 

“Like the wings of a bewitching butterfly.” 

You whimper as his flattering words caress your skin. Vergil captures your lips once more as he carefully enfolds you within his arms. His husky grunts mingle with your sensual moans as he utterly consumes you, drinking you in like a starved devil. Both of your legs intertwine as you let him take the lead, giving him your heart and complete trust. 

Vergil gently pulls away from your gasping mouth and turns his attention elsewhere. He kisses a trail down your neck, leisurely asking if his touches feel good in between soft lovebites. You try nodding your head, but you quickly learn that he won’t move on unless he hears your approval. This goes on until he comes face to face with your cleavage, nuzzling his nose along the blue lacy fabric of your bralette before looking up at you. 

“May I?” he asks with a sensuous whisper while grazing your skin just below the hem with his fingertips. 

You bite your lip and start to feel bashful again, but he calmly awaits your answer while soothing you with a gentle kiss atop your hand. Your heart flutters at the caring gesture, and only after taking a couple calming breaths do you feel ready for the next step. 

“Yes,” you murmur, lifting yourself up off the bed a little as his hands slide under the bralette. 

Vergil slips the scrap of fine fabric over your head, tossing it aside as he quietly stares at your bare breasts. You shyly look away while folding your arms beneath your bosom, pushing them up slightly as you glance back with a coy smile. The faint blush coloring his cheeks let you know that you’ve successfully tempted the devil as he moves back in with a guttural growl. 

He takes his time exploring again, lavishing your breasts with searing wet kisses in between the same whispered question: 

“May I kiss you here?”

And you mumble the same reply between desperate cries and elated moans:

“Yes, please!”

This sweet ritual of mutual consent descends further down your body. You lift your bottom up off the bed as he drags your lacy blue panties down your legs. He brings the soaking wet gusset up to his face and takes a deep breath through his nose. Your whole body flushes with fervid desire as you watch him take pleasure in your aroused scent, groaning in ecstasy while pinning you down with his fierce gaze. 

You shiver at the intensity of his stare, but you still manage to invite him back by spreading your legs. Vergil tosses the soiled panties over his shoulder with an impatient huff before slinking towards you. He carries on with the ritual between your open legs, fervently kissing his way up past your knees. Your body quivers in pleasure as he softly bites your innermost thigh, gently sucking until your whimpering for more. 

“Oh, my lovely butterfly,” he murmurs adoringly, making your heart soar while his hot breath blows against your slick sex. 

“May I taste your sweet nectar?”

Your eyes widen at his naughty request. You look down in disbelief, but his captivating gaze instantly tells you that he really wants to… 

You feel yourself getting wetter as you wiggle your hips at the thought. He remains absolutely still between your legs, patiently waiting for your response with a wicked smirk on his lips. You take another deep breath before giving him a slight nod of your head. 

“Yes, my love.” 

Vergil softly growls as unbridled desire ignites within his smoldering eyes. You watch him move in even closer, tickling your thighs with his silver white hair. The soft giggle that bubbles up your throat turns into a choked gasp when you feel his questing tongue. He slowly laps along the length of your slit, giving you plenty of time to adjust before sucking your delicate bud. 

You keen and roll your eyes back, swaying your head on the pillows as he indulges both of your needs and desires. The room is soon filled with the sounds of your delirious moans with the occasional greedy grunt from your devilish lover. A thrilling tingle starts to build up in your belly as you steadily approach the highest peak of your pleasure. You bury one of your hands into his slicked back hair, feeling yourself teetering on the edge while your other hand wrings the bedcover beneath you.

Vergil hums as he reaches up and grasps your clenched fist, coaxing you to open your hand so that he can lace your fingers together. This tender gesture along with his deft tongue finally has you coming undone with a rapturous cry. You pull on his hair as intense pleasure flutters through you, sweeping you away on the winds of delight while holding his hand in a tight grip.

It feels like an eternity has passed when you finally come back to your senses. You’re vaguely aware of him withdrawing from between your legs. The distinct sound of a zipper quickly clears your dazed mind as you turn your head towards the end of the bed. You let out a weak whimper as the delicious sight of Vergil lazily stroking his cock greets your wandering eyes. He meets your heady stare before asking one last time with a lustful purr:

“May I make love to you now?” 

His final request rekindles your desire as you answer with a desperate cry: 

“I wanna feel you inside me!”

Vergil groans at your shameless response before pouncing on top of you. He seizes your lips with a fiery kiss while your arms encircle his neck. Both of your tongues clash against each other as he lifts your legs up before wrapping them around his hips. Then, he reaches down and adjusts his length before pressing the tip against your aching sex.

You relax and brace yourself as he gently sheathes every inch of his cock within your wet and velvety heat. He pauses for a moment, watching for any sign of discomfort before thrusting his hips at a leisurely pace. Your loving gaze never strays from his affectionate stare as both of you revel in each other’s pleasure. 

Your blissful sighs gradually turn into euphoric moans as his hips drive into you faster and faster. His brow furrows in concentration as he shifts your legs further up his waist, making you whine helplessly as his cock hits your sweet spot over and over. It doesn’t take you long to reach the precipice again, begging him to join you with a whispered plea:

“Please...come inside me, my love!” 

Vergil roars as your silken sex flutters around his cock, softly milking every drop of his seed as both of you come in each other’s embrace. His demanding tongue devours every ravished cry that spills from your lips, grunting with every stroke as he prolongs both of your pleasure. The sight, the smell, the sound of this moment...you never want it to end! 

But eventually, both of you drift back down to the waking world to bask in the afterglow together. You whisper your love and adoration for the devil that stole your heart while Vergil softly sings your praises with a gentle smile. Then, he fetches a damp washcloth and cleans you up before pulling you into his protective embrace beneath the covers. And as the rhythm of his soft heartbeat lulls you to sleep, you feel certain of one thing after this night:

_Never in your wildest dreams have you ever felt so loved._


End file.
